Part of Me
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Sqeuel To My December Matt misses Amy due to his hectic wrestling and appearance schedule.


Title: Short-Fic Part Of Me (1/1)  
Author: KornFreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anyone and I do Not Own The Song. The Song is owned by  
Linkin Park  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

_Part of me won't go away  
Everyday reminded how much I hate it  
Weighted against the consequences  
Can't live without it so it's senseless  
Wanna cut it out of my soul  
And just live with a gaping hole  
Take control of my life  
And wash out all the burnt taste  
I made the problems in the first place  
Hang my head low cause it's part of me  
You hardly see right next to the heart of me  
Heard of me the routine scar  
New cuts cover where the old ones are  
And now I'm sick of this  
I can't stand the sandpaper thoughts that grade away on my sanity  
I rather not even be then the man that's staring in the mirror through me  
_  
Matt knew that December was a busy month for him. He hated leaving Amy at home  
in Cameron. He missed her so much. Matt had an idea on how to make it up to to  
her. He couldn't wait to put his plan into action. He could smell her scent  
already and it was driving him crazy. Matt now couldn't wait to get home to be  
with her.

_Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me_

_I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me  
_  
Matt was doing his last autograph signing which meant that this was his last  
public appearance for a while. He was so happy because he wanted to get home and  
see the love of his life and that was Amy. Matt missed the sweet kisses, the  
gentle touches, the cuddling, the sweet talks, and her scent. Her scent drove me  
completely crazy.

_It can't be frightening if you've never felt it  
Once it's been dealt with you feel like you've been touched by something angelic  
And then melted down into a pool of peace  
Cease to be the animal you used to be  
Remove the broken parts you know were wrong  
And feel the karma when the problem's all gone  
And then you start to see another piece of yourself that you can't let be  
And that reason will last fight to free yourself  
Take it to the depths of the bottom of the well  
And now you know you can choose to lose the part in your heart  
Where your insides bruise  
You can live if you're willing to  
Put a stop to just what's killing you  
_  
_Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me_

_I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me_

_Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams away silently  
This part of me won't go away, part of me won't go away_

_Everywhere I look around I see how everyone aught to be  
Every time I see myself I see there's always something wrong with me_

While on his way home Matt wondered what Amy was doing all this time. He knew  
for sure that she missed him just as much as he missed her. When Matt was on his  
way home he stopped at a couple of places. He stopped at a flower shop and  
bought a dozen red roses for her. Then he stopped a candy store and bought a box  
of chocolates. Then after the candy store he stopped at a candle store to buy  
some sweet smelling candles for his romantic evening with Amy. After he was  
done picking up his supplies he had to make one last stop. That last stop was at  
a Jewelry store to pick out an engagement ring. Matt was going to propose to her  
on Christmas. He was a bit timid to do it but he was going to do it anyway. He  
was timid to do it because he was afraid that she would say no. Matt shook the  
thoughts out of his head and picked out a beautiful ring and continued on his  
journey home.

_I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me  
I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me_

_I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me_


End file.
